


Единство и противоположности

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Троя привлекает в Мэдисон ее непохожесть на него самого.





	Единство и противоположности

Больше всего Троя привлекала в Мэдисон непохожесть на него самого: его подчеркнуто мужская фигура — и ее субтильность, хрупкость и тонкость костей, его жесткие черные кудри — в противовес ее волосам, сохранившим нежный оттенок лос-анжелесского солнца. Наконец, нравилось, как его неуравновешенность контрастирует с ее самоконтролем. Потрясающее взаимодополнение . 

Даже тот факт, что сам Трой носил часы на правой руке, тогда как Мэдисон надела подаренный им браслет на левую, пробуждал в нем приятное чувство дополненности и цельности. И совсем неважно, что Мэдисон охотно избавилась бы от браслета вовсе. И от браслета, и от самого Троя. Все равно. Они созданы друг для друга, и это непреложная истина. 

Жаль, что Мэдисон так не считала. Или, вернее, убеждала себя, что не считает. Но Троя было не обмануть. Ему непросто давалось понимание людей, но Мэдисон он словно видел насквозь и знал, что она чувствует натянутую, дрожащую между ними ниточку. 

— У нас нет ничего общего, — сказала она однажды, исчерпав аргументы, почему им не стоит быть вместе. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Трой, выпуская ее руку. Держась на расстоянии, когда они были не одни, наедине он позволял себе вольности, вроде того, чтобы поддержать Мэдисон под руку на подъеме. Ей не нужна была помощь, и его рыцарство было неуместно — пусть. Трою просто нравилось прикасаться к ней и чувствовать, что он имеет на это право. 

— У нас нет ничего общего, — подтвердил он. — Этим мы и хороши. Этим и сильны. Мы с тобой как... ночь и день. Одного без другого не бывает. 

Мэдисон незаметно для себя самой потерла руку с браслетом. Трою захотелось прикоснуться губами к выступающей косточке на ее запястье, и он ощутил прилив восторга, смешанного с возбуждением. Но ничего не предпринял: для него все было внове, но чутье подсказывало, что предвкушение будет даже более сладким, чем момент, когда Мэдисон все же позволит коснуться себя. 

С холма, на котором они стояли, открывался широкий обзор: от волнообразных холмов на горизонте до ощетинившегося колючей проволокой лагеря. Привычный, любимый пейзаж. И Мэдисон, ставшая его частью. Она была человеком этих мест, созданным из сухой пыли и безжалостного солнца, пусть и не хотела это принять. 

Мэдисон была послана на ранчо, чтобы сделать их сильнее. Иначе как объяснить, что в любой ситуации она была на его, Троя, стороне? Другим его поступки могли казаться ужасными — но Мэдисон знала, что новое время требует жестких мер. И принимала это. 

— Ты часть этого места, — сказал Трой. — Мы оба нужны ранчо, и только вместе полезны для него. 

Щелчок за спиной был не слишком неожиданным. Трой знал, что увидит, еще до того, как обернулся. 

Дуло пистолета смотрело ему точно в центр лба. Руки Мэдисон не дрожали, и с такого расстояния она не промахнулась бы ни на миллиметр. Трой видел ее на полигоне: стреляла она лучше иных его ребят. Одна мысль об этом вызывала сладкий трепет. Трой наслаждался этим ощущением. Несгибаемая Мэдисон. Белая ведьма Апокалипсиса. Его половина. 

— Уверен, что ранчо нужны мы оба? — спросила Мэдисон. Голос, как и руки, не задрожал ни на йоту. — Ты бываешь слишком непредсказуемым. 

— Может, стоит взяться за вожжи покрепче? — предложил Трой. — Ты ведь этого не сделаешь. Это не твой метод. И рисковать положением своих детей ты не станешь. Что сделает Большой Отто, если ты меня пристрелишь? 

Говоря, он сделал крошечный шаг навстречу, наблюдая, как пальцы Мэдисон крепче стискивают пистолет. 

— Если Большой Отто узнает правду о Тримболах, он сам увидит в тебе угрозу, — ответила она ровно. 

Трой сделал еще шаг, подумав вдруг, что Мэдисон и правда может выстрелить. Нормального человека это могло напугать. Трой как никогда был рад, что он не относится к нормальным людям. Возбуждение пульсировало в крови наравне с адреналином. Трой как никогда чувствовал себя настолько живым. 

— То, что было с Тримболами, больше не повторится, — пообещал он. 

— Можно ли тебе верить? 

— На девяносто девять процентов. 

Трой был уже достаточно близко, чтобы броситься и отнять пистолет. Характер Мэдисон был выкован из стали, но сама она была — хрупкие плоть и кости. 

И в этот момент она улыбнулась, хоть и кривовато. 

— Спасибо за честность. 

Пистолет опустился, а потом исчез под курткой Мэдисон. Трой мог бы достать его в любой момент, но зачем? Они снова были в одной лодке. И сейчас Мэдисон вряд ли могла с этим поспорить. 

Она без возражений приняла руку Троя на обратной дороге. 

— Расскажешь об этом отцу? — спросила Мэдисон будто невзначай. 

— Нет. Что происходит между нами, между нами и останется. 

Трой потрогал браслет, охвативший ее запястье, и вдруг рассмеялся. 

— Ты не права. Кое-что общее у нас есть. Ты ведь правда хотела выстрелить? 

— Ты сам виноват, — ровно сказала Мэдисон. 

— Все равно. Ты готова зайти так далеко, как не каждый осмелится. В этом мы похожи. 

Мэдисон запрокинула голову, посмотрев прямо ему в глаза. И Трой вдруг решил, что умрет именно от ее руки. 

Почему нет? Все умирают. И такая смерть — не из худших.


End file.
